The Princess and her warrior (On hold)
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: We all know Naruto's story and we know about Kaguya, but what if she wasn't a rabbit goddess at first, but a simple princess with a friend? Rated t for violence, death, and cursing. Au, has some events from naruto series. One chapter on every other Sunday. This week's chapter pushed to next Sunday. 1000-1100 word chapters. Might be on hold soon.
1. Rock Climbing

**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Naruto, enjoy the 1100-word chapter. I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto, Viz Media and a few others do.**

 **(Hidden Leaf Village 6 years before start of the show.)**

Young 7-year-old Fuya continued to climb up the hill he had spent 5 minutes climbing as he looked behind her to see a girl with Blue eyes, pale skin, and grey hair, he chuckled as she struggled to climb in her white dress.

"C'mon, slowpoke, I'm going to beat you at this rate."

Fuya said as he turned around to look at his friend as he smiled as the girl looked up with a scowl and blew a raspberry.

"Shut it, Fuya, you know I'm not as good at climbing!"

The girl said as Fuya leaned down to pull the girl up a bit before continuing to climb up the hill as he rolled his eyes.

"Relax Ka, we're almost at the top of the hill, I'm sorry I laughed at you climbing up the hill… I forgot I'm the better climber between us."

Fuya said with a sheepish chuckle as he rubbed the back as his friend rolled his eyes.

"It's Kaguya…. Idiot."

Kaguya said with a smile as Fuya rolled his eyes and climbed till he reached the top of the hill before looking back down as Kaguya reached the top of the hill as well as Fuya looked down on the village as he saw Kaguya climb up behind him as she collapsed and fell over, exhausted.

Fuya looked at her as she climbed to her feet and walked over to a tree before leaning against it.

"Told you it wouldn't be as hard… You good?"

Fuya said as Kaguya gave him a small smile as she nodded and walked over as Fuya swung his legs over the cliff and looked down upon their village as Kaguya spoke up.

"Fuya?"

Kaguya asked as she sat down next to her friend on the cliffside as he turned to look at her.

"Yeah, Ka?"

Fuya replied as he turned to look back at Kaguya as she tilted her head before speaking up.

"Do you really want to be a Ninja when you get older like you said? I heard it's really dangerous."

Kaguya said as Fuya laughed before Kaguya punched her friend in the shoulder as he spoke up.

"Yeah, I am, it's the most important job and you get to be doing the coolest things in the entire village…. Why do you ask?"

Fuya asked as Kaguya was silent before replying.

"If you are… then I'm going to join with you!"

Kaguya said as Fuya's head snapped over to his friend as he looked at her with wide eyes.

"But you said you wanted to make the world peaceful and safe for everyone… Last time I checked, you can't do that as a ninja since they kind of… fight people."

Fuya said as Kaguya rolled her eyes before speaking.

"You can fight and still stop war, idiot…. You just have to fight the people who are in charge."

Kaguya put in as Fuya rolled his eyes before speaking.

"Well, if you do want to help… Then we're make sure that this world is peaceful."

Fuya put in as Kaguya looked at Fuya before holding out her hand.

"Promise?"

She asked as Fuya looked at her hand before smiling and holding out his hand to shake it.

"Promise… Now, let's go home, our parents are going to kill us if we don't get home soon."

Fuya said as he turned and ran to the other end of the cliff as he started to climb down as Kaguya groaned before she started climbing down, Fuya frowned upon remembering that Kaguya had to climb down with her dress as he reached a ledge and held out his hands.

"Ka, let go, I'll catch you!"

Fuya said as Kaguya looked at him with wide eyes.

"Are you crazy, I'd die if I fell from here!"

Kaguya shouted as Fuya rolled his eyes and sighed before starting to climb down the rest of the hill as Kaguya grumbled about things like how the dress was preventing her from climbing down easily and how Fuya was an idiot as she climbed down until she and Fuya reached the bottom of the cliff.

Fuya was about to climb down when he heard Kaguya yell as she slipped and fell as Fuya reached up with his arms as she fell into them, knocking the two kids to the ground as Fuya and Kaguya groaned.

"Maybe we shouldn't have done this without a way down."

Fuya groaned as Kaguya looked at her friend before rolling her eyes.

"Thanks, captain obvious, I never would have guessed that."

Kaguya muttered as the two picked themselves up and separated as they rubbed their heads.

"Next time we go up the hill, we should pick up grappling hooks or something so we know how to get up the hill and down the right way.

Fuya said as he and Kaguya climbed to their feet and looked around.

"Race you home!"

Kaguya yelled as she raced away, Fuya laughed and chased after her as the two quickly made their way back inside the village as Fuya laughed and raced alongside his friend.

"You're not going to outrace me if you're always wearing a dress, Princess!"

Fuya yelled as Kaguya laughed and continued her running as the two continued their race inside the village as both separated and ran towards their homes, Fuya worried he'd be in trouble if people found out the princess had been gone before he smiled.

"There's no way she'd rat me out."

Fuya said with a grin.

Author notes

 **ok, I want to point out Kaguya in this story is going to be different… I also want to point out this story really don't follow the Naruto manga or show, it has some events from the show but it's different. Next chapter will be on Tuesday, until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. Training

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Princess and Warrior. Enjoy the 1100- word chapter. I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto, Viz Media and a few others do.**

 **(Hidden Leaf Village Otsutsuki compound 30 days before start of the show.)**

Fuya ducked a kick that would have knocked him on his back if he didn't dodge it at he launched a punch at his friend as she grabbed his wrist before flipping to the ground.

Kaguya stood over him with a smile, her dress having been replaced with a white qipao with Black gloves and white sweats with knee high boots, Fuya could see her clan's crest on her back as she turned before speaking as she made sure her forehead protector was fine as well.

"Ready to give up, Fuya?"

Kaguya asked as Fuya flipped to his feet as he shook his head.

"You know that's not going to happen, Ka."

Fuya said as Kaguya ignored the response of her families' servants.

"Trust me, princess or not, I'm still going to beat you this time, Fuya… We're going to get our training for the mission done today if it's the last thing we get done today."

Kaguya said as she launched herself into the air before punching at Fuya as he rolled to the side and kicked Kaguya in the back as she landed as she fell to the ground.

"Kaguya, you ok?"

Fuya asked as he walked over as Kaguya flipped to her feet and pulled some strands of her sliver hair to the side.

"Yeah, good reflexes, Fuya…."

Kaguya said before kicking Fuya back as she snapped her fingers as her servants started to walk over as Fuya climbed to his feet.

"Well, that's enough practice for now, we can put in some more training in a few hours."

Kaguya said as she rested on a bench as Fuya rubbed his back and made sure his spiky black hair was not in his eyes before starting to walk over as Kaguya looked over her friend's appearance.

Fuya wore a red short sleeve shirt with grey shorts, red fingerless gloves and red shorts with sandals as he walked over and sat next to the princess, he looked to make sure his forehead protector was secure around his arm before speaking.

"You know, I'm glad your parents were ok with us when we went to the academy to try and become Shinobi."

Fuya said as he cracked his fingers as Kaguya held up her hand as her servants walked over and stood in a half circle around her.

"It isn't easy, Fuya, being a princess and all that… It's boring honestly, I can safely say I was only too happy to try and convince my parents to let me try out for something interesting and unique."

Kaguya said as Fuya rolled his eyes as he scooted closer before speaking.

"Let me guess, it's better than doing all that fancy princess stuff like signing papers and talking to people who only talk and talk or try to get you to sign a paper that you don't want to even look at in the first place, Ka?"

Fuya asked as Kaguya turned and looked at one of her servants which held her normal robes as she waved him off before responding.

"Yes, you think being of royal blood is fun… It might be fun telling some people what to do but besides… Well, that, it isn't fun, it's boring and tedious, Fuya. The sooner we're be able to make the world a better place."

Fuya put in as one of the servants spoke up.

"Lady Otsutsuki, I will inform your parents of your mission then… Do you require anything else?"

The servant asked as Kaguya turned her head and shook her head.

"No, I will be fine, you and the others may go and return to your duties unless I call on you again."

Kaguya said as her servants nodded and walked away as Fuya opened his mouth before Kaguya smirked and spoke up.

"Before you ask, they were supposed to call me 'your highness', I convinced them to call me simply Lady Otsutsuki…. Trust me, it's stupid in my opinion."

Fuya nodded as the 12-year old Shinobi stood up and started to walk towards the doors leading out of the courtyard before Kaguya began to speak up once more.

"My parents are on business; my uncle will be handling things here while we're on missions for the time being…. All I need to do is pack for when we meet with Hiroki Sensei tomorrow."

Kaguya said as Fuya walked to the door before stopping as he turned and spoke up.

"What about training? We're be going on mission tomorrow with team 7 in the morning."

Fuya asked as Kaguya laughed and leaned against the door before speaking.

"Unless you want to meet the ground all over again, I'd say the only thing we're need to get working on with training tomorrow with is Jutsu, Chakra training is something Hiroki sensei could teach us on the mission."

Kaguya said as Fuya rolled his eyes and walked past her as he sighed.

"Says the girl who tried to punch me in the head while I was still able to counter it, it isn't like I'm horrible at fighting, princess."

Fuya put in as Kaguya bonked her friend on the head as she walked past him.

"No, but I don't think a simple escort mission is going to be all that peaceful, even if there really doesn't seem a reason to worry."

Kaguya put in as Fuya nodded, Kaguya had talked to her parents and allowed Fuya to use one of the guest rooms if they had a mission after they passed their trials.

Fuya made sure his supplies were all packed up as he walked out of his 'room' before making him way back to one of the training rooms where Kaguya sat barefoot on the floor meditating.

"Mind if I join you, Ka?"

Fuya asked as he pulled off his sandals and put them next to Kaguya's as she nodded as he sat down cross-legged before he started to meditated as Kaguya closed her eyes and started to meditate as well.

"So, any Jutsu's you've learned to use yet or are we going to have to learn some tomorrow?"

Fuya asked as Kaguya shrugged before speaking.

"I have a few but I haven't had the ability to try them out yet… I guess we're see tomorrow, idiot."

Kaguya said with a smile as Fuya rolled his eyes as both continued to speak.

Author notes

 **Ok, I know Kaguya's powers and yes, she is still a princess in the story, it will play into somethings soon. Fuya and Kaguya will be going with Naruto and the others on their first mission tomorrow and their have their first real fight. Next chapter will be on Sunday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	3. Mission Time

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Princess and Warrior. Enjoy the 1000- word chapter. I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto, Viz Media and a few others do.**

 **(Hidden Leaf Village entrance start of first team Seven Mission.)**

Fuya patted his thigh holster and back pouch to make sure he had everything packed. Kaguya turned and walked next to him as the two marched towards the gates.

"First mission, that means we may or may not run into trouble… It's very dangerous outside the city gates, bandits, other ninjas…"

Fuya stated as Kaguya's eyes rolled before she spoke up, her voice carrying all the strength a warrior could carry while also still maintaining the air of authority a princess would carry as they walked until the gates were in sight, Kaguya and Fuya could make out three figures by the gate.

Fuya saw a boy with spiky blonde hair, an orange jumpsuit and what seemed like whiskers on his face.

'Something is off about him, I just can't tell what it is."

Fuya thought as he looked over to the second figure, a pink haired girl with an outfit similar to Kaguya, Fuya wanted to laugh inside but didn't.

'Something tells me she's going to get angry easily…'

Fuya thought as both he and Kaguya recognized the third figure: a raven-haired boy with spiky black hair, Kaguya and Fuya sighed as they were out of sight and earshot of the group.

'Sasuke Uchiha… Lovely, I've only heard a little about but I know how much trouble he is…. Then again, he doesn't know about the one Jutsu that's so important to his clan…. As is with mine… So, this should be…. Interesting.'

Kaguya thought as she and Fuya stopped a few hundred feet away from them, both of them frowned upon realizing the group was missing three people.

Their sensei, the target they were supposed to escort and team 7's sensei.

They were also missing their final third teammate but neither knew if he was part of the team or just hadn't shown up yet.

"I guess we're your backup… Where's everyone else?"

Fuya asked as he and Kaguya walked down the stairs, the pink hair girl bowed as Sasuke merely grunted and the blonde-haired boy just looked at them in confusion.

"Princess Otsutsuki! It's an honor to be working with you! Sakura Haruno."

The Pink haired girl said as Kaguya simply smirked before speaking up.

"You don't have to do that every time we meet if you're going to do that… Besides, it's just as much a pleasure to meet you all as it is for you to meet me."

Kaguya said as Sakura elbowed the blonde-haired boy.

"Introduce yourselves, Baka!"

Sakura said as Fuya rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to guess your last name…. Uzumaki?"

Fuya asked as the Blonde-haired boy looked at Fuya in shock before a massive grin broke his face.

"Naruto Uzumaki, yeah!"

Naruto said as Fuya laughed and smirked before speaking up once again.

"Figured, blonde hair gave it away… I'm Fuya, you guys know Kaguya, princess and all that."

Fuya said as Kaguya playfully nudged her best friend in the ribs as hard as she could.

"Thank you for the royal introductions, Fuya… But he's right, I'm Kaguya, princess of the Land of Fire… Fuya is my best friend so he's allowed to call me Kaguya before you get annoyed…. Not that I like being referred to as a princess… unless I feel like bossing someone around."

Kaguya said with a smirk as Fuya looked around before frowning.

"Where the hell is our sensei, he and our escort target should already be here."

Fuya said as Sakura groaned before turning around sighing.

"HE'S ALWAYS LATE, WHY IS HE ALWAYS LATE!?"

Sakura bellowed as Sasuke finally spoke up.

"Because he's a Jonin, that makes him think he can come and go when he wants because we're all under his command."

Sasuke said as Fuya chuckled before speaking up again.

"If he's a Jonin, he still has to take orders from Kaguya, Shinobi or not, she outranks him as princess… besides, this mission might get boring, she can practice for when she's queen by bossing him around."

Fuya joked as Kaguya laughed before smirking and elbowing Fuya in the ribs as he nearly fell over before clutching Kaguya's shoulder to keep himself upright.

"Thank you for that, Fuya, don't forget that I can still beat you in a normal fight… But I do have to ask 'where the hell is our sensei?'"

Kaguya asked as two puffs of smoke appeared as Fuya and Kaguya turned to see a white haired man where a Jonin vest, a rag covering his mouth.

"Your late!"

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura yelled as Fuya and Kaguya saw a man with black hair, green eyes, a join vest, fingerless gloves and thigh high boots.

"Fuya, Kaguya, you must be my team… Wheres your other teammate?"

The man asked as Fuya and Kaguya regonized the man as Hiroki, their sensi as both bowed in respect.

"We don't know, haven't seen him or her since we got assigned to the team… Where were you?"

Fuya asked as Hiroki shrugged before speaking in a laid back tone.

"I had to speak to my fellow Jonin, we're going to wait for our target then we're head out… But we can wait outside the gates for now."

Hiroki said as the two Shinobi followed their sensei as Fuya turned and waved to Naruto and the rest of Team 7.

"we're see you when you get our target, see you guys."

Fuya said as he and Kaguya sprinted after Hiroki as they vanished into the trees.

"I wonder if we're have to handle any bandits or anything, we're going to be far away from the Hidden Leaf village."

Fuya said with amusement in his voice.

Author notes

 **Ok, next chapter will be Kaguya and Fuya traveling to the bridge and then fighting the Mist Ninjas. until next Sunday, Lighting Wolf out!**


	4. Clash in the mist

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Princess and Warrior. Enjoy the 1000- word chapter. I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto, Viz Media and a few others do.**

 **(Hidden Leaf Village, misty forest.)**

"You know, I'm not trying to sound mopey… But we're possibly walking into a trap."

Fuya said, turning to Kaguya as she turned and nodded, the mist that was beginning to occur didn't seem normal and Kaguya and Fuya hadn't spotted even a bit of mist at their village.

Something was going on and it hadn't occurred to the princess or Fuya that they might be in danger until a Kunai slammed into a tree, the mist grew deeper as Fuya, Kaguya and Hiroki were forced back to back.

"Well, at least now my bad feeling wasn't for nothing."

Fuya muttered as 2 dozen men appeared out of the mist, Fuya only saw headbands on some of their heads and thus assumed them to simply be hired muscle with only a few being missing nin.

"Go after the ones with headbands, the others are just hired muscle."

Fuya muttered as Kaguya nodded and made several handsigns.

"All-Killing Ash Bones Jutsu!"

Kaguya yelled as several sharp needles like spears formed out of her hands as she fired them as Fuya pulled out a Kunai, cursing that he hadn't fully perfected one of his Jutsu's for the battle as another wave of Kunai followed, Kaguya shot them out of the air as if they were simply grains of salt.

"You shouldn't have attacked a princess, especially a Otsutsuki!"

Kaguya hissed as her attacks batted away the throwing knives and pined several of the thugs to trees.

Hiroki looked surprised as Kaguya turned to Fuya.

"Use your Jutsu, they're not going to be able to get close yet."

Kaguya said as Fuya looked at the Princess then back as he nodded and made several handsigns before cracking his neck.

"Flames of Destruction Jutsu!"

Fuya muttered as he fired a beam of fire from his hands, scorching the trees and burning the grass as the mist was blasted away.

The thugs ran for cover as Kaguya and Fuya looked at Hiroki.

"Sensei, what now?"

Kaguya asked as Hiroki as Kaguya and Fuya looked at the charging thugs as they charged forward.

"Like Fuya said, target the ones with headbands first, Fuya… Help me take out the rest of the scum."

The Sensei ordered as Fuya nodded and stepped back from a punch from one of the thugs before kicking him in the chest, knocking him into a tree as Hiroki easily knocked aside a punch from another of the thugs before punching him in the head, knocking him backwards before he was finished off by one of Kaguya's ash spears.

Kaguya skated between the thugs, easily batting aside a kick before killing the man with a Kunai to his ribs as she turned and leaned back to avoid another punch as she turned to see a Kunai being swung in her direction.

"Die, you damn freak!"

The Ninja hissed as Kaguya grabbed his wrist and batted the weapon out of his hand before tossing him into the path of his comrades.

"I'm not a freak, I'm a Kunoichi."

Kaguya stated with a smirk as Fuya jump kicked another thug, knocking him into a tree as he spun two Kunai in his hands.

"Hey, don't you jackasses know it's not polite to insult a Princess?"

Fuya said as he ducked under a kunai before he was launched into a tree by a kick from one of the Ninjas, causing him to wince as Kaguya killed him with 2 more ash spears as she turned to the remaining thugs.

"Either retreat or be slain…. I will not allow you to harm Fuya."

Kaguya hissed as the thugs could almost taste the killing intent coming off the princess and the smarter Ninja thugs took off.

"This isn't worth the money, forget this!"

One of the Ninjas hissed as the remaining 10 or so regular thugs remained.

"Your paycheck is worth more than your lives?"

Kaguya asked, tilting her head as one of the thugs shrugged while the others nodded.

"Very well, your demise is your own fault."

Kaguya stated as she rushed the thugs with Hiroki killing another by punching him in the ribs and causing him to collapse into the lake.

"Fuya, get up, this isn't over yet!"

Hiroki yelled as he watched Kaguya roundhouse kick one of the thugs in the chest, grunting in pain as another punched her in the back before she finished both men off with an explosive tag.

"Ok, this has gone far enough, Whirlwind Displacement Jutsu!"

Hiroki yelled, making several handsigns as a massive cyclone of wind formed above the thugs, pulling them in as Kaguya anchored herself with her ash spears.

"So… You're an Otsutsuki… I forgot, you take a lot after your mother… As for you Fuya… I didn't expect such a powerful Fire Jutsu… But we're going to work on that… Kaguya, how did you learn the All-Killing Ash Bones Jutsu?"

Hiroki asked, crossing his arms as he looked over the two, both sheepishly grinned.

"I'll work on that Jutsu, Hiroki Sensei!"

Fuya yelled as the Leaf Jonin looked at Kaguya next as her grin turned to a frown.

"It's a long story, Hiroki Sensei… One I wish to explain later if that's alright?"

Kaguya asked as Hiroki looked at the duo before sighing.

'These two are going to drive me insane… But hopefully that's for the best… It will at least give me time to find out more about Kaguya's power and her connection to Fuya.'

Hiroki thought as he turned to the two Genin.

"C'mon, we have to catch up to Kakashi and the others."

Hiroki ordered as the two Genin to follow him as they nodded and fell into line with their leader.

'This is going to be a long day.'

Hiroki thought as he sighed and led the duo towards the other Leaf Ninja.

Author notes

 **Ok, I know this isn't the bridge chapter but I'm getting to there, next chapter will be them showing up to Naruto and the others as they continue their escort mission…. Next chapter will also either be Sunday or next Tuesday, until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	5. Resting Up

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Princess and Warrior. Enjoy the 1000- word chapter. I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto, Viz Media and a few others do.**

 **(Land of Waves, 1 day before bridge showdown.)**

Kaguya and Fuya removed their boots as they walked in and sat down, Fuya cracking his neck as he did so before turning to Naruto.

"So, while we were dealing with a group of thugs, you guys were dealing with a trio of skilled Mist Ninjas? Somehow I think we still got the short end of the stick here."

Fuya said as Naruto grinned and rubbed the back of his head as he spoke up, turning to face his fellow Genin as he did so.

"What makes you say that? We nearly got our asses kicked while you guys had to deal with only a group of thugs."

Naruto asked as Fuya rolled his eyes before responding.

"Because we still had more to deal with, yet the guys we had to deal with weren't as much trouble as the guys you had to deal with…. It seemed more like they were trying to keep us from helping you then trying to kill us… Besides, why would a Mist Ninja attack just you guys if we were the easier target?"

Fuya asked as Kaguya rolled her head, she cracked her knuckles and then pulled off her gloves to rub her hands before she spoke up.

"What I think Fuya means is, it's a bit odd that the Mist Ninja didn't go after us first, we were cut off and in danger and yet they didn't try and take us out before trying to finish off you guys…. Something I find odd is why Rouge Ninja would go after us just to mug an old man… Just how important is this guy?"

Kaguya asked as Naruto was about to speak up when Hiroki spoke up behind them.

"Fuya, it doesn't matter entirely to you how important this is… At least not yet, I'm going to talk to him and Kakashi… For now, you and Kaguya should rest and prepare for the trip back home… We might not have a long trip home but if we have to deal with more thugs, you two need your Chakra at max."

Hiroki said as Fuya nodded as Kaguya once again spoke up as Hiroki went to leave the room.

"To be fair though, Sensei… We do somewhat have a right to know more about our mission… This was supposed to be a Rank C escort mission… We were expecting to face Bandits…. Armed Rouge Ninjas weren't something we were expecting…. And if team 7 ran into high ranking Mist Ninjas, it means whoever is after Tazuna means business… I honestly don't think whoever is going after him is a bandit leader…."

Kaguya said as Hiroki was silent before speaking as he walked out of the room.

"Let me worry about that, Genin, get some rest for now."

Hiroki said as Kaguya turned to Fuya before speaking.

"I'm not trying to be rude, Fuya… I know I'm a princess and all that but I'm also a ninja…. Which also means I know when someone isn't telling us something, Sakura, Sasuke… Don't you guys know anything?"

Kaguya asked as she turned to the other Genin in the room, Sasuke looked away with a huff, Sakura nervously looked around the room before speaking.

"You guys will find out soon enough, Fuya… Your highness… I'm sorry I can't say a lot right now…. But you guys will know soon enough."

Sakura said as Kaguya sighed and rubbed her head before rubbing her feet as Fuya spoke up at that moment before looking around as he did so.

"Well, it seems we will find out soon enough…. It seems that our Sensei's are angry about something… Maybe we've been lied to more than it seems…. If that's the case then we should be paid for it…. Assuming we are getting paid at all for this."

Fuya put in as Kaguya sighed, they'd be paid even if their target didn't pay them, their home would pay them for their mission… It would annoy them but as a princess, Kaguya knew that they would get money or a reward either way.

"Fuya, if they don't pay us now, the Village will, we've done them a C Rank mission… Fuya, didn't you say you were glad to get this mission either way because it would mean we get to see some action, hmm?"

The Otsutsuki purred as Fuya rolled his eyes before slightly smiling as he spoke up to respond to the princess's question.

"Yes, I did…. But that doesn't mean we should be treated like fools just because we're rookies…. Kaguya, you are one of the top ninjas from the academy… Both of us know there is something they aren't telling us… Anyway, so…. Anyone else think the big bad guy who's trying to kill the bridge maker is going to strike again?"

Fuya asked before continuing to speak a second later.

"If he's willing to fight 5 Genin and 2 Jonin then we have to be on our guard more than ever…. Guys like this don't go down easily…. But I don't know if they guy who we're going to face is a Missing Nin himself."

Fuya said as Kaguya opened her eyes, she had been meditating a moment, Fuya saw her skin grow paler and almost thought he saw a third eye on her forehead before it vanished a second later.

"We need to go to the bridge site, I can sense whoever wants us there is already there…. Perhaps it will give us a few answers."

Kaguya said as Fuya nodded as both pulled on their shoes and Kaguya pulled on her gloves.

"Kaguya…."

Sakura said as Kaguya glared at her before speaking.

"We will be back in a few hours…. Trust us, we can handle this."

Fuya said as the two-left right as Hiroki walked into the room at the moment.

Author notes

 **Ok, another chapter done, this story might be on hold for now, it might not… If it isn't on hold, next chapter will be next, next Tuesday. Next chapter will also be them spying on the bridge if there is another chapter. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
